And that greaser's dream came true
by PB4erisol
Summary: You find Cronus in a park, he's wounded and sad. You fall in love with this sensitive, but handsome troll.


**And that greaser's dream came true**

You feel alone in a cold room that's empty. You're sitting on your laptop and sigh at the feeling of loneliness, the feeling of wanting somebody to hold you tight in his arms, never letting go unless necessary. You turn it off and wrap into a blanket. Your long chocolate brown hair -that smell like chocolate too- get on your face and you huff to blow them away but no, so you get up and decide go walking around the town, because you think it would make you feel better.

You pull your tiny black leather jacket on and head out to the park. There you just sit on a bench, looking around at the enviroment. Somebody's crying under a tree only across the walking path and listen to it for a sec. Gosh that person's annoying, you think and you go to try and comfort him.  
You see a grey skinned guy with a pair of w-shaped horns, slicked back hair and his face buried in his hands, white fashionable t-shirt and you guess that the logo on it resembles the zodiac sign for aquarius. His handsome, fit body is shivering as it's autumn and quite chilly already, having jeans on and a bit of jewellery, so you guess that he's an emotional 1950's greaser dude, though it's year 2013.  
You pat his back and he stops crying, only sobs quietly and sniffles a bit. He asks you with a trembling, serious voice: "You one of them who wanna hurt me? Give me all you've got, I have no reason to live anyway..." You hug him clumsily. "There there, everything's just fine, ok? I care of you, I guess." He pushes you away and uncovers his face, looking at you with a face covered in purple blood-like liquid that pulss from his two scars up on the right side of his forehead. "Who did you this?" you ask worriedly. "I was forced outta my friend's house when I was in need of him due to my emotional imbalance." You hug him tighter. "Come over at my house, let's talk ok?" He nods.

You go to your house and you cure his wounds on the forehead, gently washing his face off the blood of his. He seems to feel better and you place a patch on the wounds to keep them hid and clean. You insist him to stay over the night as it's quite late already, but your apartment has only two rooms, one bed, a TV, kitchen, hall, a little table and nothing extra so he has to sleep next to you for the night, hoping that he wouldn't try anything to a fragile just-managed-to-get-mature virgin body of a young woman's like your's. He has no other place to go in any matter and you think you like him a bit so it's ok for you to let him stay.  
When you've talked things through of what happened to him, you go to bed. Soon after he crawls next to you without his shirt and a blush on his face, thanking you of what you've done for his good. You nod and open your eyes, noticing that he's too shy to face you so close so he's turned his back on you on the bed and you pull him close, hugging him from behind, burying your face into his manly scented back and smile. He purrs quietly and you hug him tighter for comfort and warmth. He feels confident after a while of hugging and then returns the hug lovingly.  
You see he's already attached to you, maybe in bit of a crush way, but you know you want him. You just know it. You feel the tension building up inside your body and move your leg over his, kissing his chest to make the first move. His fins twitch a bit and his face turns all purple. "Um.. Hey chief... Are you sure about this?" You nod and smile, placing your lips against his and feel him kissing back, then he pulls back.  
"I've never done it before so..." "Me either, but how come you don't have any experience of it? I mean anybody around here should drool over your body!" you answer to him and he chuckles, pulling you as close as possible and starts grinding against you lightly. You stuff your hand down his pans and you just- wow, what is this magnificently strong and big thing instead of dick, you ask yourself. His tentabulge wraps around your wrist and you fondle it softly, hearing him to let out a few quiet moans and then he suddenly rolls on top of you, pulling your panties off and teases your entrance with a couple of his fingers. He moves slightly down, trailing your body with kisses all the way down your body and he starts licking you there. Your upper body squirms. "A-ahh... Hey Cronus... L-let me get you ready with my mouth, ok? I feel like I'm more heated up than ever..." He leans back and stands in front of you. You kneel in front of him and pull his pants down slowly in a matter of tease. Your head twitches, you haven't seen anything like this before. In front of you is a tentacle-like, purple thing that is squirming wildly. He grins.  
"Do your job, lowblood", he says and you start licking along the length of it, notice that he likes it and you slide the very tip of it in your mouth, sucking on it lightly. The thing squirms in your mouth like it likes you doing it and he starts panting slightly. You take more of it into your mouth by time and suck wildlier. When the half of it's length is in you start bobbing your head a little and he moans, petting your hair and started slight thrusting, making it go deeper. You know you can take more of it and you take the rest of it in, pushing yourself onto your limits as it's halfway down your throat and caress it with the muscles inside the throat. "Erm... I think I'm about to-" he said making you deepthroat it as deep as he could, cumming in your mouth and throat. Then he lets go of your head and you pull back, panting, and your receiver-hole seems to be dripping wet.  
He suddenly pushes you onto the bed with his strong arms and push his length into you, ramming it hard and you moan loudly. It hurts a little but you rock your hips along his thrusts and he growls a little, biting your neck so hard it bleeds but only a little. You pull his hair making him bite deeper and he grabs your hips making them fold onto your belly, thrusting even harder and it hurts more, you groan loudly out his name. You are being driven mad by the feeling of pleasure, that makes you almost lose your consciousness, and you're getting close soon by his actions. "C-Cro...nus... I'm close...~" you groan and he laughs in an evil way: "You already about to come? I'm not even near!" He thrusts faster and hits the deep spot inside you repeatedly and he seems to get a little **too much **of pleasure, feeling his bulge throbbing for that and tries to hold it in. You scream out loudly and cum wildly arching your back, noticing that he felt it too as your insides are twitching and your body got limp of the pleasure suddenly, you make your entrance tighter and feel he came harder and more than you thought he would.  
He pulls out after a while and you whine at it, having your eyes closed and he lays next to you. You curl up next to him and put your head on his chest, nuzzling him and feel a warm, soft hand caressing the side of your head, hearing his breathing and heartbeats. "I love you Cro." You let peacefully these four words out of your mouth, hearing that he started to purr. "I love you too, Miss Eleanore Ampora." You twitch. "Ampora you say?" "Yeah. I mean, you're my matesprit now, right?" You nod and he continues: "So you're an Ampora then, hun." He kisses your forehead and you both fall asleep.

You actually don't know what the heckity-heck just happened, but you guess you're on it for the rest of your life.  
You married him two months later in a church, you had a traditional wedding except for the unusual 35 troll quests who came there.  
You have lots of adventures to still go through.

_**IMAGINE.**_

THE END?


End file.
